HetaALICE
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: England was casting a spell after the meeting and brought some of the nations to Wonderland... With some of the nations falling into it's curse... Will they be able to break it? Or will the ALICES' be cursed forever? Based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice. WARING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE! I OWN NOTHING PLEASE REVIEW!


**HetaALICE**

 **A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfiction**

* * *

Summery: England was casting a spell after the meeting and brought some of the nations to Wonderland... With some of the nations falling into it's curse... Will they be able to break it? Or will the ALICES' be cursed forever? Based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice. I OWN NOTHING PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

ENGLAND'S P.O.V.

"Alright Iggy, why did you have us stay back?"

America asked loudly as the former members of the Axis and Allies, with the addition of Prussia, Spain, and Romano gathered around the almost empty meeting table.

Today's world meeting ended rather quickly so I asked for these impertical nations to say behind for something 'special'.

I smirked in delight that all of them were here to see me enact my revenge on America and Japan for their prank on me two weeks ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Bahahahahahaha!" America cackled as I walked in from my nap in the other room while Japan silently laughed from behind his hand.

I looked at them at them and asked, "What's so bloody funny?"

Japan stifled a laugh and said, "Nothing at all... _Kaito-san..._ "

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Kaito?! Who the hell is Kaito and why the bloody hell are you blokes calling me that?!"

America took a picture of me with his camera phone tapped a few buttons and said, "Kaito is a VOCALOID, which is singers created through a program at Japan's place. They have animated charaters to represent each one of the different one."

Japan nodded and pulled out his phone and said, "This is what Kaito looks like."

He showed me the picture of the charater which I had to say was way out there.

He was a teenage boy with bright blue hair a long white sleeved coat with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He had blue finger nails and held his other hand in a thumbs up postion.

I raised a brow once more and said, "That still doesn't explain why you called me Kaito Japan. I look nothing like..."

Then I noticed my finger nails which were a deep blue...

" **YOU WANKERS DIDN'T?!** "

America was holding his sides in laughter and said, "Aw man Iggy! You should see yourself right now!"

I grabbed America's phone and pulled up recent picture...

Apperantly they dressed me up like Kaito while I slept. The clothes, the nails, the scarf, hell even the hair!

I pulled down a lock... It was my hair...

MY HAIR!

I yelled out, " **YOU DYED MY HAIR?!** "

America was rolling on the floor with laugher a while Japan finally released his laugh...

I do admit it's nice to hear the emotionly withdrawn nation laugh but this wasn't funny! Not funny at all!

I yelled at them, "I'll get you two back for this you wankers! **THIS I SWEAR!** "

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I still have a blue tint to my hair thanks to those gits! But this is the perfect revenge.

I'm simply going trap them in one of their presious VOCALOID songs until they apolgize for what they did and me and the others here will have front row seats to this.

I didn't know which song to go with (There were thousands!) So I choose one of the most popular.

I believe it's called _Arisu Ningen No Gisei_... Have no idea what it means but it's cartoons, what's the worse that could happen?

I smirked and said, "Well America, Japan... Remember what I said two weeks ago?"

The two looked at each other and back at me as I said, "Well it's payback time, and the people around you will see it as well!"

I then spoke the incatation aloud;

* * *

 _Quod ad vitam Arisu Ningen No Gisei. Donec lectionem discitur, et omnes dimittitur._

* * *

Japan paled as I completed the words and said, "England-san... Do you relaise what song that is?!"

I looked at him and said, "No why?"

America looked at Japan and said, "Wait... Arisu is japanese for... Alice... Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!"

America and Japan look like they had seen actual ghost from how scared and pale they were.

Germany looked at his friend and asked calmly, "Japan, vhat is going on? I understood the latin bit about going into a song but vhat is so bad about this song?"

Japan replied without looking up, " _Arisu Ningen No Gisei..._ It literally translates to Alice: Human Sacrifice... One of the most violent VOCALOID songs out there..."

" **WHAT?!** " I shouted in pure shock.

America nodded and said, "It's a song about Wonderland but it ends badly... Very badly..."

The room began to dim and the table lit up a glow...

Soon the whole room distorted to blackness leaving us nations standing in the empty space with a looking glass.

Behind it stood five figures who I assumed to be VOCALOIDS since that Katio guy was standing with them. The other four, a blonde girl and her identical twin brother, a brunette in red, and a girl in teal stood with their eyes closed in a line.

Japan looked at them and said, "That's Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and the twins Rin and Len... You really brought the song to life... This is not good."

I looked at them and said, "Oh come on, it's a bloody cartoon how bad can it be?"

"If it's from Japan, I say really bad-aru!" China stated loudly.

Canada nodded and said, "Japan's cartoons are designed for adults..."

Prussia then stated, "They have more guts and gore than most battlefields! And I should now ja?"

I looked at America and Japan and asked, "How bad does this song actually get?"

They were about to answer when a voice of a child appeared from no where...

* * *

 _In some place was a dream, who dreamt it, was unkown, such a truly small dream it was._

 _The Little Dream thought, "_ _ **I don't want to vanish like this... How do I get people to watch me?**_ _"_

 _The Little Dream thought and thought, and finally came up with somthing._

 _"_ _ **I could let people stray into me, by letting them shape their own world**_ _."_

* * *

"Oh no... It's starting..." America whispered in sheer terror.

A creepy tune began to play and the girl in red lit up in the dark. She opened her eyes revealing her red pupils.

She held up her hand showing the red spade on the back fade away.

Japan looked at all of us and said, "Check your hands...! If you find a red..."

"Crap..."

I looked at America who was staring at the back of his hand where a red spade had put it self.

The red girl then sang out in her soft metholical voice, " _The first Alice was a man of the Spade."_

I watched as America vanished from the dark room and reapeared in the forest that the looking glass showed.

Italy whimpered, "Ve~ Germany... I'm scared..."

Romano looked at him and said, "Quit whining to the Potato Bastard and watch... This is getting intresting..."

I watched as America looked around his surrounding now wearing his outfit in red and white looking around the forest.

The girl then sang out, " _Who courageously held a sword in his hand..."_

America looked at the sword which appeared and said as he shakily grabbed, "Oh no... I don't... No! England stop this before I..."

What so back about a sword... And courageously meant he got to be a hero... Right?

So what's so bad about this song...?

" _He chopped down anything in his way..."_

Chopped down? Does she mean... kill?

Oh my god...

Was that why he was screaming?!

"England-san, you have to stop the spell, you have to... Oh dear God..." Japan whispered out in horror.

I watched as America's bright blue eyes turn a shade of blood red and manical smile crack on his face as he cleaved whatever blocked his path...

Trees, flowers, vines, animals, people... All fell to his blade leaving a blood soaked path behind him...

And America smiling like an insane manaic the whole time...

" _Making a red path for himself."_

Then the girl creeply smiled and sang out, " _That Alice was brought deep into the forest..."_

Canada grabbed my shoulders and said, "England! Stop this! Look what your spell is doing to my brother!"

I looked at Canada and said in a shock filled stutter, "I-I... I c-can't... The spell is broken when the song ends properly... Then it goes back to normal..."

I watched as the bloody trail lead into the forest behind him as black vines crept behind him catching up to him. Soon the vines wrapped his arms and legs holding him into place. And finally the trees grew around him like a cage.

" _And was locked in as a sinner, in addition to the ways of the forest..."_ The girl sang.

The branches released him and he began screaming like a mad man to get out...

My god... He's gone insane...!

And... It's all my fault...

America looked up with his insane look in his eyes and sang out from his madness, " _ **HiS LiFe THeRe iS a MySTeRy...**_ "

The girl in red faded away and the music continued.

Japan looked at me and said, "But that's just it England-san... This song has no proper ending... It ends where more can be added on..."

My heart sank... We're trapped... Like rats...

Then the light shined apon Kaito... The man they dressed me up as...

Germany shouted out, "They mark their target with a symbol on the hand! Check the backs..."

"There's no need, Germany-san..." I looked as Japan held his hand up with the blue diamond on the back of his hand.

He pulled out his phone and said, "This will help! If you can finish the song, maybe we can..."

" _The second Alice was a man of the Diamond_."

I watched as Japan too vanished into the looking glass, but now was in a city with tons of people dressed in a blue and white version of his uniform with the additon of a blue scarf...

He held his mouth shut, like he didn't want to speak...

China grabbed the phone and said, "Let me look at his phone-aru... Maybe we can find a way out of here."

" _He tamely sang a song in wonderland, to fill it with all kinds of sounds..._ "

Sing?

Japan... is going to sing...?

How exactly is this bad?

I watched as Japan's brown eyes turn blue and he began to sing out... He actually wasn't a bad singer.

As he sung more and more people came up and begged for more and more and he gladly honored their request. But soon the songs he was singing began to become twisted and madening.

Russia looked at him and said, "The same thing that happened to America... He's losing his mind."

" _And produced a crazy world..._ "

Kaito then put on a sinster smile and sang out, " _That Alice had Rose Flowers..._ "

People through roses at Japan in adimaration of his madding songs, all of which were blue...

"Oh no!" China yelled as he looked at the phone in horror.

I looked at him and said, "What is it?"

China ran to the mirror and yelled into it, " **JAPAN RUN! SOMEONE HAS A-** "

 **BANG!**

The room when silent as we watched Japan fall to the ground with a blooded gunshot wound.

" _And a cross-eyed man shot at him..._ "

The blood ran to the ground and the roses turned red with Japan smiling at the same time.

" _He became bright red as the crimson crimson rose in bloom..._ "

China looked at me in hate filled eyes and said, "He better not be dead! If he is so will you be-aru!"

Japan smiled insanly as a rose bloomed in his chest and sung out, " _ **aND eVeRyoNe LoVeD HiM aS He SLePT.**_ "

Slept... Thank god... They didn't kill him...

Now Kaito disapeared and the music continued.

China looked up and said, "The next one is the Clover which means either France, England, Spain or myself is in danger from what I read before... Anyway, from what I read it's one of the most maddening..."

The girl in teal then lit up with a sweet smile and her clover disapeared.

I looked at my hand and said, "I'm clear."

"Me too-aru."

"Oui! I am also clear!"

"Si! I am clear!"

Germany looked at us and said, "But if you guys didn't get it... The vho..."

" _Scheiße._ "

We all turned to Prussia who now had the green clover on his hand.

" _Bruder_!"

"This is so **NOT AWESOME**... Can someone warn me about..."

The girl then sang out, " _The third Alice was a child of the Clover_."

Prussia followed the others into the disapearing act and reappeared in the mirror with his uniform in shades of green and white standing in a sad broken village.

He looked at round and said with a sigh, "This place is depressing ja?"

" _He had a awesome figure in wonderland._ "

People then began to look at him beeing so out of place in the village and asking questions about who he was and why he was there.

He looked like he was going to answer the truth but then his red eyes turned emeral green and he said, "I'm a Alice of the Clover... Here to help you people. After all it's vhat the **AWESOME** me does!"

Germany looked at the mirror and said, "Vhat?! But my _bruder_ doesn't act like... that! Vhat is going on?!"

I replied as we watched Prussia going around helping people, "It must be the song... Although I didn't expect this after the first two... China didn't you say this is the most madding?"

China was extremely pale and said, "Yes... But he hasn't hit the change of verse yet-aru..."

" _For he caused many people to delude_."

Yes, it was apperant after Prussia was helping the people they began to treat him like royality.

Prussia looked at the villager and asked, "So vhat is the name of this country?"

She replied sadly, "Forgive me kind sir, but it has no name or ruler..."

" _From this a strange country was created._ "

A man yelled, "Let's name the Alice our king and he can name our country!"

France shook his head and said, "Prussia a king? This can't end well..."

The villagers chanted louder and louder. " **ALICE THE KING! ALICE THE KING! ALICE THE KING!** "

Prussia smiled and said, "If you vill have me then... The country shall be the **AWESOME** Kingdom of the Clover! **KESESESESE!** "

Soon the scene changed all together and it was now a large throne room.

" _That Alice was the King."_

Sure enough there was Prussia sitting on a throne only his green clothes were gone and replaced with red royality wear. He looked exasuasted, sickly, and almost 30 year older in appearance sitting apon the throne.

"Ve~ What happened to him...?"

China looked at the phone and said, "Well according to this. He ruled for many years over the land believing he was making it better but in relatity he was making it worse..."

" _He ruled with the dream of distortion_."

"He was doing well until paranonia swept in it made him very ill... He began to see things and fear the endible end... Death-aru."

I watched as Prussia's eyes widen as a cloaked figure known as Death stood before him.

He yelled out, "No! My people still need the **AWESOME** me! I'll do anything just let me continue to rule! I'm stilltoo **AWESOME** to disapear!"

Death pointed a bony finger at him and said, "You may live as long as your kingdom remains... But you will bare a curse for your extented life..."

I watched in all angish as Prussia grabbed his face in pain. When he was done he looked back up at Death with wide eyes...

" _Que se passe-t-il?!_ "

" _Dios Mio_! What happened to Gilbert?!"

I looked in horror just as much as the others because the whites Prussia's eyes had turned pitch black but his irises still stayed green.

He looked around in horror yelling in fear like a mad man.

" _He now only sees rotton flesh._ "

"Rotten flesh...? Vhat does that mean...?!" Germany yelled out in consern for his older brother.

" **VHAT'S HAPPENING?! VHY IS EVERYTHING ROTTING...** _ **MIEN GOTT**_ **! EVEN MIEN OWN HANDS ARE ROTTING! VHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!** "

Death swivled his cloak and said as he left, "Now you rule a kingdom you can't see for what it is... For you shall see nothing but the dead and distorted as long as your kingdom stands. You are cursed with my eyes..."

"Farewell King Alice... May your kingdom forever prosper."

With that Death vanished leaving Prussia sitting on the throne eyes wide in pure madness as everything around him began decaying.

Prussia looked up his aged face filled with the madness and he then sang out, " _ **aND He NoW RuLeS aT THe ToP oF THe DiSoRTeD LaND...**_ "

Now the green girl vanished leaving the twins as the music continued.

I looked at China and said with guilt throwing me to the ground, "Who are the people I've endangered next...? Who has to suffer next because of what I did?!"

It's all my fault this was happening...

Why didn't think more before I did this...? Then no one would be endanger now...

China sighed and said quietly, "Well it's actually two because of the twins... And they have to be siblings..."

My heart sank with dread because that only left one choice...

The Italys...

It was the Italian brothers next...

They were the only set of siblings left...

And the point was proven when half a yellow heart appeared on the back of Romano and Italy's hands.

Romano yelled out, "You scone loving bastard! Me and my _fratello_ did nothing to you!"

I replied back with a slight sob, "You think I wanted this to happen! I thought it was a silly song that America and Japan goofed around with! Not a song about madness! I'm sorry! I will never be able to forgive myself for this... Ever..."

"Ve~ Germany... I'm scared..."

Before the aryain nation replied the blonde fraternal twins lit up with friendly smiles and the twin nations disapeared into the mirror.

They were now dressed in yellow and white versions of their uniforms, with brown accents on it and standing in the middle of the woods where America was once in.

Italy hid behind his brother and Romano yelled out, "Great! Fucking great! Now what are we..."

" _If you just follow the path of the forest..._ " The girl twin sang.

Romano's eyes turned a shade brighter gold and he actually cracked a friendly looking smile.

Spain's jaw dropped and said, "What?! I didn't know Roma~ could smile like that!"

Romano turned to his brother and said, "Hey _fratello_... We should see where this path leads..."

Italy looked up at his brother slightly shocked and said, "But Romano... What about..."

"It's alright Feli... Come on!"

With that Romano let them down the path and into the village where Japan laid sleeping with vines covering him in blue roses splattered with red pracitcily turning him into a rose tree.

China looked at him with sadness and said, "Don't worry... We'll save you Bamboo child..."

I heard Italy give a sob as they approached the bloodied rose tree. After all Japan was one of his best friends...

Next to it was a table with hot tea set up for two. Italy looked at his brother and said, "Romano let's g..."

" _There under the rose trees is tea time..._ " The boy twin then sang turning Italy's eyes the golden yellow color as well.

He smiled and said, "Let's go for tea _Fratello_! Someone set it up for us!"

Germany growled and said, "Dammit! He vas doing so vell resisting the spell's pull."

After they drank tea they were approached by a twisted version of the messenger rabbit.

" _With an invitation from the King..._ " The girl sang again.

The rabbit handed them an envelope and said, "An invitation to the castle of the Clover Kingdom from his royal highness himself, King Alice."

The twins nations looked at each other and oven the envelope.

Then the twin VOCALOIDS sung out together, " _Inside is the Ace of Hearts._ "

Sure enough there was a playing card with the ace of hearts on it... Along with a picture of Italy and Romano back to back.

They must represent that card then...

The blonde twins too gave creepy smiles and sang out in unision, " _The fourth Alice were twins of the heart._ "

With that Romano and Italy put their hands together showing the the heart was completed.

" _Bringing their curiousity to Wonderland. Making a door to all kinds of bogus lands._ "

We watched as the Italian brothers ran through different places, seeing different sights, and practically having a good time as they ran through doors that appeared from no where.

Spain looked at the mirror and said, "So far nothing bad has happened..."

" _Aiyaah_!"

I looked at China and asked, "What is it?"

He replied with a growl, "I was looking up lyrics to this part but then Japan's phone died! I don't know what going to happen next-aru!"

" _The big brother is tough, his little brother is intelligent._ "

Well that is true. Romano is the half of the nation with the mafia and farm land... He has to be tough. While though Italy doesn't show it, he is rather inteligent

Germany sighed and said, "Vell they got them to a tee on that but vhat's going to..."

But he stopped in mid sentance with no warning.

France looked at him and said, "Germany...? What iz the matter?"

He pointed to the mirror in shock.

We all looked toward it... And my heart sank when I saw where they were walking by... America's locked off area.

" _They were drawing near to the first Alice..._ "

And what was worse... His cage was unlocked and the sword was missing.

I heard brash footsteps behind them and they turned in horror. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the mirror went black for a moment.

When it did return the brothers were been bloody and leaning against a tree and slowly walking away with a bloodly limbs leaving a fresh trail behind them.

They both looked up at the same time and sang out hoarsely in the mad tune, " _ **THeY HaVe YeT To aWaKeN FRoM THeiR DReaM... To THiS DaY THeY CoNTiNue To WaNDEReR WoNDeRLaND...**_ "

And with that the blonde faternal twins disapeared and their giggles and laughter of the other VOCALIODS who sung the morbid song filled the room asking over and over;

" _Who's the next Alice?!_ "

I was going insane from not only their laughter but my guilt... It was a clear on the others faces they couldn't much more...

'Finish the story...'

The... The story...?

That's right... It had no proper end... If I make an ending... It will have to end the spell!

But what should I...

'I'll take it from here Arthur... Just be warned... You might freak your friends out...'

Who are you?

'I guess you call me the Jester in the song but outside of it...'

An image of a girl with long light pink hair and light blue eyes ran through my head while she wore light greys, blacks, and whites.

'My name is IA... Now let's put an end to this nightmare...'

After that I lost control of my body... I could see everything I was doing and saying, but I had no control of it... It was all IA.

I watched the jester symbol appear on my hand in pink and I looked at the mirror to see my irises had gone pink as well.

IA then said in her voice connected with my own (think of it as them speaking together but as one), "It's time to finish the story..."

The laughter stopped and the nations looked at me in suprise.

"England, are you alright. You look strange, da?"

Canada stepped closer and saw my eyes and said, "Wait... You're not England..."

IA smiled through my body and we (much to my embariousment) sang out, " _The final Alice was the Jester of the cards._ "

After that I appeared in the darkest part of woods dressed a lot like my 2P.

" _He played his little game solemly in the dark..._ "

Sure enough I had a deck of cards in my hands.

But when I looked at them I noticed that they had the faces of the countries being the different cards.

Germany was the Jack of Clovers, Canada the Queen of Spades, France the Ace of Diamonds, China was the Jack of Hearts, Russia was the King of Spades, and Spain being the King of Hearts...

Then there was my card... The jester showing not only me... But IA too!

'Apart we are sepreate people here... But together we make up the jester!'

But as I looked though the cards, there were four missing...

The Jack of Spades, The Queen of Diamonds, The King of Clovers, and the Ace of Hearts...

The cards of my friends who were dragged here...

" _But when light was shined upon his dreary game, the pieces started to fall back into place._ "

The forest began to light up behind me as IA walked my body through the woods.

We walked until we came across the insane America looking at me with an insane glint in his eye.

He charged to attack when IA sang out, "That _Alice gathered the rest of the deck in his hands._ "

I watched my hand motion towards him and emit a light pink glow and sang out, " _Jack of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, King of Clovers, and the Ace of Hearts cut in two..._ "

America stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes turned blue once more... Along with that a playing card flew from his chest into my hand and his sword disolved into ashes.

He looked at me and said, "Oliver...? Wait you're not him... You're England! But how and why are you dressed like that!? **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!** "

IA and I replied simunationusly, "In a way... For right now, I'm the jester of the deck... Now you best get back, Mathew and the others are worried sick especially after seeing what you did as the Alice of the Spade."

He paled considerably and said, "R-Right... Dammit... Why can't I..."

"Shh! Rest now..."

And with that he vanished.

I then followed the path walking towards Japan's Rose Garden rest place. Once I got there IA waved my hand and the vines retracted to where Japan was reachable but a single red rose still bloomed in his chest.

IA reached to his chest with my hand glowing the light pink color and picked the red rose turning it blue once more.

Japan open his eyes which were now their normal brown color. He looked at me strangely and said, "England-san? But I was the..."

"The Alice of Spade... We know... But we're finishing the story..."

His eyes widen and said, "Your voice... It's sounds like you and ... IA?"

Appearantly Japan knows you...

'Well I'm one of the softer VOCALOIDS and sings in English like Oliver... Not the Oliver you're thinking of... He's programed to look like a fourteen year old kid with a bandage eye.'

Intersting but just to let you know this whole madness song may have turned me off VOCALIODS forever...

'I have no problem with that... After all our music did try to kill your friedns...'

We replied, "Sort of... Just call us the Alice of the Jester. Now hurry back... China wasn't in the best shape after what happened."

With that he too vanished into thin air.

Then I made my way towards the castle and into the throne room where the older Prussia sat on his throne, looking sick with paraniona and madness with his cursed vision.

I walked closer to him and he yelled out, " **NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE! NOI MORE VALKING AND TALKING CORPSES! I CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE! IT'S NOT AWESOME!** "

IA took my glowing hand over his eyes and covered his sight... Soon he looked young and healthy again, and his clothes went back to green.

When I uncovered his eyes they were the ruby red shade they were before and he was staring at me in pure shock...

"Uhhh... Vhat happened...? Vhy are you vearing pink? Because that is hilarious! **KESESESE!** "

Prussia laughed at my outfit with pure glee.

We sighed and said, "You're definatily back... Go to your brother and friends, they're waiting for you."

Prussia then vanished making the castle dislove as well... Showing us to the last two...

Italy and Romano was on the outskirts of the ruined castle sitting against a ruined brick wall now smeared with their blood.

'We should fix them quickly... They might bleed out soon...'

IA raised both my hands over them letting the pink light bathe them.

Soon their wounds were gone, they were cleaned up, and their eyes returned to their normal color.

Italy hugged his brother and said, "Ve~ We back _Fratello_! We're okay!"

Romano shoved his brother off and yelled towards me, " _Chigi_! You may have save us Scone Bastard but I'm still going to kick your ass when we get out of here!"

IA then stated through my voice, "You should be much more greatful to us... Alices of Heart... Now go to the ones who fret your safety."

And just like the others they too vanished.

We sang out, " _He broke the spell that made up Wonderland's glue. Now the whole deck is able run free..._ "

Hey IA... How does it end for us...?

She remained silent as the world around us began to grow dark... Something was wrong here...

IA?

'I'm sorry... but it was the only way...'

What do you...

That's when I felt words bubble up inside me and I sang out without IA's influnance, " _ **BuT NoW aLiCe SHaLL Be FoReVeR TRaPPeD iN HiS DReaM...**_ "

Her transparent image appeared before me once more and said, 'I'm sorry but you wanted to save them and finish the song... But the truth is that song can never have a happy ending...'

I replied, "As long as they made it out... I don't mind... Guess now I'm their sacifice..."

She held my hand with her see through one and said, 'Shall we get aquainted with our new home?'

I nodded and began walking with her though the endless darkness that made up Wonderland now...

* * *

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

"Were back!" America shouted at the meeting room turned back to normal.

All the nations were cheering and celebrating their escape from the twisted spell.

Well they all WERE until France notice someone was missing.

"Hey... Where iz _Angleterre_?"

Everyone stopped their celebrations and looked around for the British nation who had saved them from the horrible fate.

"Ve! He's on the floor out cold!" Italy said as he pointed out England's location.

China ran up to him and checked his vitals and paled incredibly.

"His pulse is very slow-aru... He's completely comatose..."

A gasp of shock ran throughout the room as everyone looked at the sleeping nation's form.

Germany looked at the Italian brothers and asked, "Vhat did he do before he sent you back?"

Romano replied, "He healed us and told us that we were needed with you bastards... After that we appeared back here..."

" **HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE MORE LYRICS TO THE SONG NOW!** "

America had brought up his tablet and brought up the lyrics. He then stated, "This part is sung by IA... Look!"

They all looked at the lyrics, which read;

* * *

 _The final Alice was the jester of the cards_

 _She played her little game solemly in the dark_

 _But when light was shined upon her dreary game, the pieces started to fall back into place_

 _Alice gathered the rest of the deck in her hands_

 _Jack of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, King of Clovers, and the Ace of Hearts cut in two_

 _She broke the spell that made up Wonderland's glue. Now the whole deck is able run free..._

 _But now Alice shall be forever trapped in her dream..._

* * *

"He's stuck there... He sacificed himself to save us all..." Japan stated sadly.

Russia looked at England and said, "He may have caused this to happen but he righted his wrongs... If he ever should wake up, I have new found respect for him da?"

All the nations did agree on that as they took him to where he could be cared for while he was in the coma...

But sadly... He never awoke from his dream...

For Wonderland had claimed him as the true Alice and King...

But still he stays there without a doubt in his head and no intetions of escape... So that his sacifice will never be in vein...

For he was true Alice Human Sacrifice...

* * *

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
